Miraculouses
Miraculouses are magical jewels. Worn as jewelry, they have the ability to change their wearers, with the help of kwamis, into animal-themed, super-powered beings. History The history behind the Miraculous are currently unknown. System Usually, a Miraculous is assigned to an appropriate user with good intentions by a guardian, a human tasked with watching over the Miraculouses and keeping them in a safe place when not being used. While there is a chance of giving a Miraculous to an unworthy candidate, as Master Cheng has done once with an unknown individual, the system prevents many unfit people from getting Miraculouses easily. The guardian takes back and stores the Miraculous when it is discarded or returned to him. Unfortunately, there have been cases where Miraculouses are lost, even potentially forever, and the guardian is unable to retrieve them, like when the Butterfly Miraculous was presumed to be lost forever by Cheng. Miraculouses can be kept by their chosen users for many years as long as they are being used and the holder is capable. There are ways to get Miraculouses outside of being chosen by the Great Guardian. People can find Miraculouses if they have been lost and are unable to be stored properly. For example, Hawk Moth got the Butterfly Miraculous by finding it, also making it easy for him to utilize it for evil instead of good without Master Cheng's interference or knowledge of his secret identity. However, there are those who found a Miraculous and by their own free will, would use it by trying to be a hero without being chosen by a guardian. Another option for getting a Miraculous is stealing a Miraculous and/or removing it from its user. There are different kinds of motivations for taking another user's Miraculous. One motivation is Hawk Moth's intention to get the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous to access their absolute power when combined. On the opposite side, if a Miraculous is being used by a villainous person, it is the Great Guardian's task to find out who the Miraculous holder is and take the Miraculous away from them. If needed, the Great Guardian will get help from other Miraculous holders or choose new Miraculous holders in order to stop the villain, as when Julian Emerson and Vivian ORourke-Miller receive Miraculouses from Master Cheng to defeat Hawk Moth. Along with being vulnerable to being stolen if they aren't being worn, Miraculouses can be forced off the user by someone else when they are being worn, whether or not they are transformed. Despite being possible, it's less common to be able to steal the Miraculous when the holder is not transformed unless the taker knows what the Miraculous looks like when in its camouflage form. When under permission of the Great Guardian or in need of extra help a current Miraculous holder can temporarily give a Miraculous, to someone else as long as the temporary wielder returns it when the mission is over. Not all Miraculouses in other people's possession are worn and wielded by them. Master Wang Fu keeps unused Miraculouses in the Miracle Box in order to keep them protected and have them available for future chosen users in required situations. Abilities A Miraculous, when worn and inhabited by a kwami, transforms the wearer into a costumed guise based on its animal theme and what they wanted deep down. The Miraculous (or their owner's costume) is capable of compensating for certain impairments such as poor eyesight. It also grants the wearer enhanced abilities, like strength and agility, a weapon, and a unique superpower.4 Some Miraculous appear to grant the user greater physical skills than others; the Fox Miraculous provides its wearer greater agility than the Ladybug or Cat Miraculous. Some of the Miraculouses' powers follow their theme, like the Ladybug Miraculous, with the power of creation, having the superpower Lucky Charm. The kinds of powers a Miraculous has aren't limited to the theme, though. The transformation lasts until the superpower is used, leaving the wearer about five minutes until they revert back to normal. Before the wearer can transform again, the kwami needs to recharge by eating food. When they are linked to a Miraculous and their Miraculous is not in use, a kwami can roam freely outside of the Miraculous. When the Miraculous gets put on again, whether by the same user or a new one, the kwami comes out of the Miraculous. If the Miraculous comes off by accident though, the kwami is not pulled back into the Miraculous. The kwami will only disappear if the holder wants to get rid of the Miraculous. A person can wear more than one Miraculous and use them both at the same time. When a person utilizes more than one Miraculous, their suit takes on a hybrid form combining aspects of the suits of each individual Miraculous, allowing the user to call upon both Miraculouses' powers and weapons. To deactivate a Miraculous, the person must dispose of their Miraculous intentionally, either "renouncing" the Miraculous' kwami or expressing the desire to no longer use it. Once done, the kwami goes back into the Miraculous, only awakened when someone opens the Miraculous from a small box from a guardian, or they put on the Miraculous. Modes The Miraculous vary in types of jewelry, ranging from earrings to necklaces or rings to hair combs. However, all Miraculouses have two distinct modes: charged and camouflaged. In its charged mode, the Miraculous is inhabited by its kwami, meaning that either the miraculous isn't being hold by anyone or that its holder is transformed. The Miraculous takes on a more colorful, exotic design in this mode that resembles better the animal that it represents. In its camouflaged mode, the kwami is outside the Miraculous, meaning that its possessed by a holder who is not transformed. This is meant to make the Miraculous more difficult to spot on a holder in civilian attire as the Miraculous is disguised. The variation between charged and camouflaged mode varies between Miraculous. The Ladybug Miraculous appear as simple black earrings in its camouflaged mode but red with black spots in its charged mode and the Cat Miraculous is a plain silver ring in its camouflaged mode but black with a green cat paw design in its charged mode. List of known Miraculous Cheng's Miracle Box * Ladybug Miraculous - Earrings that turn the wearer, with the help of Tikki, into a ladybug-themed hero with the power of Creation. Currently owned by Vivian ORourke-Miller. * Cat Miraculous - A Ring that turns the wearer, with the help of Plagg, into a black-cat themed hero with the power of Destruction. Currently owned by Julian Emerson. * Butterfly Miraculous - A Brooch that turns the wearer, with help from Nooroo, into a butterfly-themed hero with the power of Transmission. Currently owned by Stephen Maroda. * Peacock Miraculous - A Brooch that turns the wearer, with help from Duusu into a peacock-themed hero with the power of Emotion. Currently owned by Heather Boyd. * Bear Miraculous - An Anklet that turns the wearer, with the help of Oso, into a bear-themed hero with the power of Precognition. Currently owned by Dean Cohen. * Horse Miraculous - A pair of Sunglasses that turns the wearer, with the help of Kaalki into a horse-themed hero with the power of Teleportation. Currently owned by Nora Emerson. * Lion Miraculous - A Circlet that turns the wearer, with the help of Roarr into a lion-themed hero with the power of Manipulation. Currently owned by Noah Carters. * Snake Miraculous - A Bangle that turns the wearer, with the help of Sass into a snake-themed hero with the power of Repetition. Currently owned by Master Cheng, and temporarily used by both Julian Emerson and Liam Davis. * Raven Miraculous - A Pendant Necklace that turns the wearer, with the help of Odiin into a raven-themed hero with the power of Transmutation. Temporarily used by Katie Morris and Vivian ORourke-Miller. * Panther Miraculous - A Totem Necklace that turns the wearer, with the help of Onyxx into a panther-themed hero with the power of Empowerment. Temporarily used by Julian Emerson. * Fox Miraculous - A Necklace that turns the wearer, with the help of Trixx into a fox-themed hero. Temporarily used by Vivian ORourke-Miller. * Wolf Miraculous - An Armlet that turns the wearer, with the help of Luppi into a wolf-themed hero with the power of Decoy. Temporarily used by Nora Emerson and Vivian ORourke-Miller. * Chameleon Miraculous - A Belt that turns the wearer, with the help of Chii into a chameleon-themed hero with the power of Absorption. Temporarily used by Brooklyn McAllister. Other Miracle Box * Mouse Miraculous - A Pendant Necklace that turns the wearer, with help from Mullo, into a mouse-themed hero. * Ox Miraculous - A Nose Ring that turns the wearer, with help from Stompp, into an ox-themed hero. * Rabbit Miraculous - A Pocket Watch that turns the wearer, with help from Fluff, into a rabbit-themed hero. * Dragon Miraculous - A Choker that turns the wearer, with help from Longg into a dragon-themed hero. * Goat Miraculous - Hair Clips that turn the wearer, with help from Ziggy into a goat-themed hero. * Monkey Miraculous - A Circlet that turns the wearer, with help from Xuppu into a monkey-themed hero. * Rooster Miraculous - A Thumb Ring that turns the wearer, with help from Orikko into a rooster-themed hero. * Dog Miraculous - A Collar Necklace that turns the wearer, with help from Barkk into a dog-themed hero. * Pig Miraculous - A Pearl Anklet that turns the wearer, with help from Daizzi into a pig-themed hero. * Tiger Miraculous - A Panjas Bracelet that turns the wearer, with help from Taigga into a tiger-themed hero. Element Miraculous * Phoenix Miraculous - An Amulet that turns the wearer, with the help of Flairre, into a phoenix-themed hero with the power of Fire. * Mantis Miraculous - An Amulet that turns the wearer, with the help of Langg into a mantis-themed hero with the power of Earth. * Dolphin Miraculous - A Pearl Bracelet that turns the wearer, with the help of Dashii into a dolphin-themed hero with the power of Water. Temporarily owned by Nora Emerson. * Eagle Miraculous - An Amulet that turns the wearer, with the help of Merrlin into an eagle-themed hero with the power of Wind. * Sphynx Miraculous - An Amulet that turns the wearer, with the help of Taigga into a sphynx-themed hero with the power of Void.